Alchemy
Alchemy is a philosophical tradition in mystic studies of chemistry and medicine. Alchemy is threefold: (1) Its theology teaches to recognize the immeasurable greatness of the Creator. (2) It is spiritual through mental purification that results from self-knowledge, the ruling of the body, and the replacing of sensual impulses with spiritual principles. (3) It is material by the use of natural paths to help the poor and suffering. Alchemy is the science of life, and as such it is healing.Retschlag (1934), The secret meaning of numbers and letters In Hermeticism, the practical application of alchemy is used in healing arts for the spirit, the soul, and the body.Retschlag (1934), Alchemy and Hermetic Philosophy Numerology in alchemy An odd number is the active element, ready to receive the action of a new entity. An even number is sterile. One is among the first ten numbers, by which contains everything. One emanates the idea of creation: the creative principle, the active, positive, masculine power. It is the same unit from which the number produced two, the same that is also included in the triad, as in the decade, because ten is not just the sum of ten units, but also the unity of this sum. Two is the line, the solid, negative, feminine, receptive principle. Three is the triangular surface; the essence of all physical things; the perfect number as the first odd number because it has a beginning, middle and end, the image of the universe. It is the fixed number, since all material things are limited by it as three-dimensional objects. It is a product of 1 + 2, being the executive creative activity. Four is a sacred number; With her, ends the progression of the first numbers whose sum is the perfect decade. Four is considered by Pythagoras as a symbol of divinity. Four contains'':'' * 2 x 2 or 2 + 2, the completion in the material world, the cosmic structure. * 3 + 1. The molecular formation indicates activity and progress. Five is the first odd number of the decade (10) the image of the natural body, and gives things the outer, perceivable form, feature and color. All material beings composed of four elements and a fifth essence, the quintessence, aura or ether. Five contains'': '' * 1 + 4. Takes the readiness of the Quaternary, the impulsion of a new unit. The consummate matter is 4 (3 + 1), which is capable of fertility and the development of the senses, therefore five is the symbol of the physical sensations of the sentient soul. * 2 + 3. Displays the first passive resistance, lifelessness, inhibition of evolution. Six is the number of the living human body, it adds to the five elemental properties of the human soul with the higher functions added. Six contains four six-isomorphic forms: * 1 + 5 * 2 + 4 * 3 + 3 * 2 x 3 (2 + 2 + 2) Of these forms show the first, third, and fourth, the prevalence of the odd-numbered, the active element, ready to receive the action of a new entity. The second form is a sterile Six, which opposes the action of the new unit. Seven is the virgin number because she was conceived by any number of the decade, and also testifies no other. Seven is the number of the great work of alchemy, as well as the creation of the world, because in the number of seven days the whole of creation is included. Seven contains three equations * 1 + 6. A display of progress. The balance that receives from the supervening unit of a new movement and life. * 2 + 5. The reverse leading sensation, sensuality. * 3 + 4. the involution of the non-ready before matter Eight: is the cubic number and therefore the image of the earth. Eight contains five equations: * 1 + 7. Advanced. Fast changes on an inclined balance toward material life; favorable for the action of a new, higher active force. she points to preparatory spiritual progress as the vessel, the uterus, in which the germ of the new man will develop. * 2 + 6. Harmonic in the material balance. * 3 + 5. Unstable equilibrium, the development of downed feelings, the lower sensuality. * 4 + 4. Is stopped. * 2³ (2 + 2 + 2 + 2) Leading upwards with the realization of a completely incompetent balance. Nine is the vessel in which the embryo develops; the physical man is created within nine months. Nine contains five equations: * 1 + 8. Developmental capability. The new active unit stimulates germination, during the period of gestation, until birth. * 2 + 7. The self-conscious in the material intelligences and sciences. * 3 + 6. The Aesthetic in the material. * 4 + 5. The prevalence of low sensuality. * 3² (3 + 3 + 3). May represent progress of the spiritual man, but with progress in error. Ten is an even number; But it is also odd by its root 9 + 1 which affects the new unit. Ten becomes the second, spiritual birth of man as "twice-born", with whom he begins a new, spiritually higher life, without changing the way of its present existence. References Bibliography * Retschlag, Max (1934)The Alchemy and her great masterpiece, The Philosopher's Stone, Richard Hummel Verlag, Leipzig Category:Alchemy